The dawn of a new era
by addicted to your punishment
Summary: Four friends Riley, Josh, Matty and Decadence along with her kid sister Brianna meet up after surviving the initial infection. The five of them set fourth to survive and rebuild. Military corruption in the face of the extinction of man, Lies, betrayals.
1. The beginning of the end

ATTENTION I'VE LOST MY INTERNET I'M AT MY MOM'S HOUSE, SO I CAN'T UPDATE ANYTIME SOON. I WILL BE UPDATING AS SOON AS I CAN. I DO PLAN ON FINISHING THIS AS SOON AS I CAN I'M REALY REALLY SORRY!

This is the first fan fiction I'm posting on here, so I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out. Hope it doesn't suck too much. I just put it together quickly and wrote what came to my head, so I'm sorry if you hate it. It's a dawn of the dead obviously, and I swear they will run into the others just not yet. I know the title sucks, if anyone has a better idea PLEASE feel free to let me know! (My boyfriend already pointed out that the title was queer. . )

I haven't seen the movie in forever so if I don't remember every explicit detail don't chew my head off for it. It's a fan fiction, if I wanted it to take place in france for all I care I totally can. So if you don't like it too bad you don't need to read it. It is a FAN FICTION after all. NOW I don't mind critisism as long as it is CONSTRUCTIVE! People coming in rattling off "You suck at writing, you're horrid, etc." Screw off. You're waisting your time. Hope you enjoy.

Oh yeah before I forget. I DO NOT own Dawn of the dead or any of it's characters etc. I do however, own Decki, Riley, Brie, Matty, Josh, and anyone else I so choose to throw in the mix.

* * *

Opening her eyes Riley looked around the small unpacked bedroom and sighed. She had awoken to the sweet sound of silence. Stretching her long thin body out, she got up, shivering when her feet touched the cold wooden floor. She walked into the kitchen smoothing down her shoulder length auburn hair. Grabbing an apple she leaned against the window frame and stared out at the cattle mindlessly grazing in the fields. She walked into the living room and sat down reaching for the remote. Suddenly she heard a frantic knocking on her front door. 

"I'm coming; I'm coming geeze chill out will ya!" She shouted with a hint of irritation in her voice. She opened her door and in rushed a very distressed Decadence. Her long black braids whipping behind her.

"Oh my god!" she shouted over and over again as she paced around the room gripping her thick black hair.

"Decadence what's wrong?" Riley asked as she shut the door and leaned against in still in a pair of boxers and a tank top. Decki's dark brown eyes looked panicked and worried.

"Where the hell have you been? Under a fucking Rock!" she shouted.

"Hey! Calm down Decki what's going on?" she asked, a bit of annoyance sounding in her voice, as she threw the apple core away.

"Have you seen the news? The entire US is being put under some emergency situation bullshit and people are being evacuated!" she yelled.

"What?" Riley asked in utter confusion. she scratched her head in annoyance. Her best friends attitude was beginning to annoy her. She was too tired for Decki's energy right now.

"Damn it turn on your TV!" she yelled as she quickly rushed into the living room, rubbing her hands along the dark skin of her arms for comfort.  
Riley turned on her TV and sat on the floor in front of it watching a dark haired man talking solemnly.

'All emergency evacuations…have been called off. The latest attempts at evacuation only resulted in the things attacking and killing everyone.' The man said slowly with a quivering voice.

'It appears that…God I can't believe I'm saying this, The dead has risen. They're attacking people regardless of age, ethnicity, or sex. I urge you to stock up while you still can. Board up your houses and lock down. Do not and I repeat do not go outside for any reasons. Do not try to find family or friends. The only way to kill these …these things is by decapitation or shooting them in the head. When you've done this burn the bodies or run. The following video was shot in Los Angeles .' The man said as the screen was taken over by a video shot of a massive riot on the city of Los Angeles . People ran screaming as the zombies ran after them attacking and moaning. Soldiers stood by shooting zombies and rushing the living towards a blockade set up. Cars were set ablaze and gunshots ran out mercilessly. One of the soldiers walked up to the cameraman and started talking.

'These things can't seem to talk. They do how ever seem to have the same motor functions as the living more or less. They seem to have no comprehension of speech or pain. They keep biting people and it seems that's how they are turning them. You are either bitten or eaten. If you are bitten the infection won't take longer than 3 minutes to take over. If anyone near you has been bitten I suggest you get away from them or kill them quickly. This is not a joke. These things are extremely dangerous and very fast." The man stopped for a moment when a man was attacked by a zombie the horrified mans screams filling the air. The soldier shot the zombie then walked straight up to the bleeding man who was thanking the soldier profusely. The soldier took his gun and aimed it right at the mans head making him shut up instantly.

'No please!' he pleaded. The soldier said a quick 'I'm sorry' and shot him twice in the head, with a sudden jerk the mans body went limp. He walked back over to the cameraman his clothing now splattered in blood.

'As I said, this is not a joke. It's spreading and spreading fast. A mere bite can turn someone. Now I'm asking you to turn off that camera and to get inside.' The soldier said. Then the TV returned to the man from before he had tears in his eyes.

'Most of the station has decided to go home to find loved ones. A few of us have decided to remain here in an effort to help anyone we can. We'll keep updating the news all day as new information comes. Good luck to you all. May god be with you.' Riley sat back in utter shock. Decki shut off the TV and looked at Riley.

"I've gotta find my family. And we need to find the boys." Decki said softly. Riley and Decki sat there in a state of shock for a few minutes.

* * *

A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry I know it's kind of lame. I just had the random urge to write a fanfic of this one day so I did. I hope it doesn't suck too badly. They'll meet up with the others soon enough don't worry.  



	2. Thinking ahead of time

Disclaimer thingy! I DO NOT own Dawn of the dead or any of it's characters. I do how ever own Riley, and Decki!

Not much else to say right now hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Uhh …yeah… you're right." Riley got up and ran into her room. She quickly pulled on a par of jeans and a Hooters shirt. Pulling on her converse she grabbed a backpack and emptied it on the floor. Being the one to think ahead and stay calm in a crisis she thought about things to bring along, rather than running in a panic. If this was as bad as they said, who knows how long they'd be gone. 

"Decki my tooth brush, mouth wash, floss and toothpaste are in my bathroom go get them and put it in a bag for me will ya!" she shouted quickly.

"Ok!" Decki took off into the bathroom and began to collect the assorted items. Riley shoved a few changes of clothes into the backpack and zipped the over stuffed backpack up. She began to fill the pockets with things they might need including pens and some paper in case they needed to take down directions or something. She put all of the money she had in the biggest pocket and even threw in her pocket knife and the Swiss army knife she got for her 18th birthday. She threw the heavy backpack onto her bed and knelt down lifting the blankets off of the side of the bed so she could pull out a duffel bag. Decki ran in with a few zip lock bags full of Riley's stuff.

"Here." She said as she quickly thrust the stuff into Riley's backpack, zipping it shut.

"Hurry Riley!" Decki urged as she ran to the window looking outside. All was silent for now.

"Shit go grab my body wash, shampoo and conditioner. We'll need it." Riley said in a rushed voice. Decki ran quickly into the bathroom and grabbed all of the stuff.

"Grab my first aid kit while you're in there it's mounted on the wall!" Riley yelled after her. Decki ran into the room once again and put all the stuff on the floor the shampoo, body was and conditioner neatly sealed away in zip lock bags. Riley threw the stuff in the large duffel bag and looked around.

"Food!" She said quickly. Decki grabbed the backpack, throwing it over her shoulders.

"Good idea." She mumbled as they ran into the kitchen. Riley flung the fridge door open and began to look through it.

"Bread?" she asked.

"Yeah bring it. I'm going to go get all of the canned foods!" Decki said quickly. Decki ran into the pantry gathering every non perishable item she could. She made quite a few trips into the kitchen to put the food into the bag. Riley had made a few sandwiches using all of the meat and cheese she had. After she was done she had about twenty sandwiches.  
"What are you doing!" Decki said seriously.  
"We'll get hungry! And you know the boys can put food away like no one's business. We can eat this food first and save the non perishable foods for later… we don't know how long we'll be running, or when the next time we'll get a chance to shop for food is." Riley said calmly.

"How long do you think we have until the zombies get here?" Decki asked slowly. As they began to make as much food as quickly as possible. Riley paused for a moment to think.  
"Umm Not for at least 10 or more hours. They're pretty far away after all," She reasoned. After all of the food they could possible make or take was done and packed they picked the heavy bag up and put it by the door.

"What else do I have that we could make use of?" Riley asked. The two girls thought about it for a moment and smiled.

"Flammable stuff!" they shouted in unison. They made a quick sweep of the house getting and cleaning supplies known to be flammable. They grabbed the lighters Riley had randomly through out the house and put the stuff in a side pocket.

"Let's get this shit out to the car." Riley said as she picked up the heavy duffel bag. The girls ran out to Riley's brand new black Pick up truck. Working on a ranch the car was a necessity in order to transport objects.

"Just throw the stuff in the truck bed." Riley said softly. Decki and Riley put the bags in the truck bed and closed the gate, with quick urgent steps they began to walk to the car to leave..

"Ok let's go get your family and we'll look for the boys. But after we find them I have to come back and feed the cattle or …umm something." Riley said suddenly remembering the zombie apocalypse. Getting in the Car Riley started the car up as soon as Decki shut her door. Just as a precaution they locked the doors throwing each other nervous glances.  
The two of them set off towards the city. When they got there they were shocked to see the infection was already here. People ran around panicked as bloody once living people began to chase after them.

"What happened to 10 hours? Decki shrieked.

"I don't know I was just guessing!" Riley screamed back in a near panic. While they were looking around and driving Riley looked at the road for a split second and screamed slamming on her brakes. A man rolled up onto the hood of the car then rolled off the end of the hood onto the pavement. Both girls screamed loudly but refused to get out of the car.

"Oh my god I hit someone! What do I do, what do I do?" Riley shrieked.

"I don't know! Should we check on him?" Decki screamed.

"No what if he's one of the things, the zombies!" Riley reasoned trying to calm her self down. The two girls sat in a panic until the man rose to his feet; his neck obviously broken by the unnatural twisted angle. The man's face was cut open and he was bleeding from the mouth and eyes. From all normal points of view this man should be dead or at least not standing, yet he was. The man made some grunting noises and began to climb onto of the hood.

"Go, go, go!" Decki screamed as Riley slammed her foot on the gas making the car lurch forward.

"He won't get off!" Decki screamed. Riley now pissed off cut the wheel quickly spinning the car to the left. Still the thing would not let go, so she started cutting it to the right making the car swerve badly until the zombie eventually fell off. Straightening the car out, they sped off down the deserted streets dodging bodies and cars. The chaos and wreckage was almost too much to comprehend. People ran screaming trying in vain to get away. Some people tried to flag the car down but the two girls didn't stop. Pulling right up to the front door of Decki's parent's house Riley slammed on the breaks her tires digging up grass like no one's business.

"I've got an ax and a crowbar in my truck bed which do you want? We can't go in unarmed." Riley said carefully. She was already preparing for the worst.

"I claim the ax then." Decki said as they took a deep breath in. Zombies were only about five minutes away from the house. So the coast was clear for now.

"Let's go." Riley unlocked the doors and left the car running. She took the spare set of keys and used the button to lock the doors.

"Just in case" she shrugged. They quickly ran around towards the truck bed and collected their weapons. Decki ran up to the front door and walked in quickly.

"Dad? Mom? Brianna?" She called out loudly. Riley walked inside and sighed.  
"They might have fled." Riley said as she looked around at the seemingly untouched house.

* * *

Well hope you liked it. The next chapter will be out soon. Please R & R!!  



	3. Reunited

Here's the next one. Not one of my best stories by far, but it's something to read. I put it together pretty quickly as something to do.

Disclaimer thingy time! I DO not own Dawn of the dead or ANY of it's characters. I DO however, own Decki, Riley, Matty, Brie, and Josh, as well as any one else I so decide to throw in.

* * *

"Just in case" she shrugged. They quickly ran around towards the truck bed and collected their weapons. Decki ran up to the front door and walked in quickly.

"Dad? Mom? Brianna?" She called out loudly. Riley walked inside and sighed.

"They might have fled." Riley said as she looked around at the seemingly untouched house.

"Maybe." Decki said as she continued to call out for them. Just then a groaning sound was heard from upstairs. Riley held out her hand to signal Decki to be quiet. Slowly and quietly Riley walked towards the stairs going up them with her crowbar raised and ready. Little Brianna's shrill scream came from the bathroom, as the door slammed shut.

"Brianna!" Decki screamed as she tried rushing past Riley to get to her baby sister. Riley didn't have a chance to catch her.

"Decki wait!" she screamed as she ran after her. Decki stood at the top of the stairs in shock. There stood her mother and older brother trying to claw their way into the bedroom. They had been turned into zombies but how. It had appeared that no one was even around.

"Oh god." Decki said slowly.

"Help me! Mommy stop you're scaring me!" Came little Brianna's frightened voice. Yes her voice. That meant she was still alive!

"Decki Brianna is still alive we have to help her!" Riley said quickly. Just then the zombies attention turned onto the two girls.

"Fuck" Decki muttered. The zombies charged at the two girls hungrily.

"Kill them cut off their heads or something!" Riley shrieked.

"I can't!" Decki screamed as she ducked behind her mother who ran at her blindly.

"Riley I can't!" she cried.

"Ok fine go into the bathroom with your sister I'll come get you when it's safe!" Riley said as she swung at Decki's mother the force of the blow breaking her neck.

"Oh god sorry!" Riley whimpered as she did what needed to be done. Decki with tears in her eyes ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door receiving only a scream from her baby sister.

"Brianna open the door it's me Decadence!" She yelled loudly.

"Is it really you?" a tiny frightened voice called out.

"Yes now hurry!" She yelled Brianna opened the door allowing Decki to run in quickly locking it behind her. Riley thrust the sharper end of the crowbar into Decki's mothers head with such force it broke through, going all the way through her head with a sickly crack. Her mothers' body goes limp. Riley had to fight the urge to throw up. Her body retched as she looked away pulling out the crowbar with some difficulty. Michael Decki's older brother and Riley's ex boyfriend was busy trying to get into the bathroom to his sisters. Riley whimpered and walked forward holding the blood and hair covered crowbar.

Riley's body was beginning to feel weak. She had never killed anyone before and the fact that she was killing her friend's family wasn't helping any. Now she was about to kill her ex boyfriend. Technically they were already dead right? That small fact wasn't enough to make her feel any better. Mike's attention turned towards her quickly, his head snapping in her direction. He growled menacingly, his dark skin covered in blood and wounds. He suddenly lunged at her knocking her up against the wall. She pushed him off and bit down on her lip swinging the crowbar at his head. With yet another sickly crack the crowbar smashed into hid head. It stuck out of his head leaving a huge gaping hole, blood quickly seeping from the wound. Riley let out a scream of agony as she dropped to her knees, Mike's body dropping as well. She sat back against the wall and sobbed.

"Riley?" Decki's voice called out nervously.

"Don't come out yet!" Riley yelled as composed as she could. She wiped her eyes and stood up stepping over the dead bodies. She placed her foot onto Mike's head and pulled the crowbar out with some effort, bringing up chunks of gray matter and bone. She fought the bodies' natural reaction to puke but kept gagging.

"Ok come out but cover Brianna's face with something." She called out as she knocked on the door, her hands shaking badly.  
"Ok." Decki came out holding her 6 year old sister in her arms. She had placed a towel around her and over her head. Upon seeing her mother and brother Decki let out a scream.

"Keep moving we have to go. Don't look at them." Riley urged. They ran down the stairs as Riley took hold of the ax and crowbar running in front of Decki. She unlocked the car from the window and gasped.

"Undead down the road and closing in, hurry!" she urged as they ran out the front door shutting it behind them to lock and thing in or out. Riley threw the weapons in the back but made it accessible through the back window of the truck. Decki and Brianna sat in the passengers' seat as Riley got in the drivers. Putting the truck in reverse she pressed on the gas and drove in reverse for a few minutes looking out the back window to see where she was going. Pressing on the break she puts the car into drive and takes off down the road.

The car ride was quiet as the 3 girls sat in utter shock. Brianna was crying softly as she sat on her sister's lap safely in her arms. Tears were streaming down Decki's face as well as Riley's. Suddenly Riley's cell began to ring making her nearly drive off the road in surprise. Fumbling around she flipped it open not caring who was on the other line.

"Hello?" she said hopefully.

'Riles thank god! Are you ok?' came Matty's worried voice. Riley let out a huge sigh of relief when she heard her boyfriend's voice.

"We're ok." She choked out.

'Who's with you sweetheart?' he asked gently.

"Decki and her sister Brianna. Oh god Matty I had to…" Riley suddenly sobbed. Decki looked over at her and her eyes widened.

"Is that Matty?" she asked urgently. Riley nodded understanding the real question.  
"Is Josh with you?" She asked quietly as she looked at her anxious friend.

'Yeah he's here and worried about Decki.' Riley nodded to Decki who let out a huge sigh of relief.

"We have to meet up somewhere!" Riley said quickly. Decki looked at her nodding in agreement.

"What about the Mall. We can break in and get what ever hasn't already been looted. You know stock up." Matty suggested. Riley wiped her eyes and focused on the road.  
"Good idea. I stocked up a little before we left my house. I didn't know when we might need it so I thought ahead. We'll meet you there. Do you have a car?" She questioned.

'Yeah we're in my new hummer.' Matty said seriously.

"When did you get a hummer?" Riley asked with furrowed brows.

"Since I stole it." He said rather proudly.

"Normally I'd yell at you for doing something that stupid, but desperate times and all and the end of the world is indeed a desperate time." She said slowly.

"Ok baby we'll meet you at the mall. Don't get out of your car unless we're there." Matty warned.

"Ok see you there. Oh wait!" she yelled before he hung up.

'What?' he asked softly.

"Decki needs to talk to Josh." Riley said gently. She knew her friend needed to hear his voice.

'Ok bye baby.' He said gently. Riley handed the phone to a very grateful Decki.

"Baby?" She whimpered into the phone.

* * *

Please R & R! Next chapter will be out soon. 


	4. preparing for the long haul

Disclaimer thingy. I do not own dawn of the dead or any of it's characters. I do own Riley, Decki, Josh, Matty and Brie, and who ever else I decide to throw in.

* * *

"Decki needs to talk to Josh." Riley said gently. She knew her friend needed to hear his voice.

'Ok bye baby.' He said gently. Riley handed the phone to a very grateful Decki.

"Baby?" She whimpered into the phone. Riley just sped off to the mall. She stopped at a gas station and pumped the car full of gas. Being no one around she took an empty gas container and began to fill that too just in case. She filled two others she found lying around and put it in the truck bed. When she came back Decki handed her the phone.

"They said to shut off your phone until we got to the mall to save the battery. Do you have your charger?" Decki asked quietly

"I've got a car charger and a wall charger so I don't need to shut it off I'll just charge it while we drive." She said as she plugged it in. Decki went to turn on the radio but found no music, only emergency broadcasts and silence.

"Do you have any cd's?" She asked with a sigh.

"I've got an Evanescence cd in the player right now." She suggested as she turned it on.  
'Lithium' came through the speakers loudly. Riley turned it down some considering young Brianna was sleeping. After a twenty minute drive Riley pulled into the mall. They hadn't seen a zombie the entire way there so hopefully there was time. Her cell began to ring again so she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said as she sped into the parking lot closest to the entrance.

'I see your car pull up next to the black hummer.' Matty said excitedly. Both of them hung up as Riley sped up the car pulling up beside the boys. Everyone got out immediately and ran to each other. Riley jumped up wrapping her arms tightly around Matty's shoulders. He held onto her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad your ok." Riley whimpered.

"Me too sweetheart." Matty said as he kissed Riley sweetly.  
Josh picked Decki up and swung her around.

"God baby I was so worried about you." he said as he kissed her deeply.

"We need to hurry up." Matty said as he took Riley's hand. Decki nodded and looked at Brianna.

"Come on Brie." She said softly. Brie nodded slowly and reached her hands up.  
"Come on hop on I'll give you a piggy back ride." Josh said as he bent down for the little girl. She hopped onto his back and held on tightly. Decki smiled and walked next to her boyfriend. They all hurried into the mall.

"Wait!" Riley cried out.

"Weapons what if there's some of them in here!" she urged.

"There isn't a zombie around for at least 5 miles. We'll be fine." Josh said confidently.

"That's what we thought last time." Riley said softly as she turned back to run out to the car. Decki remained silent and looked at the guys sadly.

"Riley had to kill my mom and brother back at the house. It was too late and they were gone." She mouthed sadly as tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want her sister to know just yet. Brianna started to cry so Decki took her off of Josh's back and held her.

"Fuck." Matty said as he took off after her.

"Wait for me!" he called out. Riley ran to the car and pounded her fist into the side of it. She bent over and leaned against the car trying to compose herself again. As the memories of what she had done came back she fought the urge to throw up. She let out a cry of frustration and kicked the car. She dropped down to her knees and held her sides crying out. Matty walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"You did what you had to do to survive Riles." He said gently. She held onto him for a moment before wiping her eyes and composing herself.

"Where's the weapons you brought?" He asked softly.

"In the truck bed." She sniffled. Matty reached in and grabbed hold of the ax and the bloody crowbar with chunks of flesh and hair still on it. Matty gagged but held tightly onto it.

"Let's go." He said as they ran to the mall entrance. Once inside they looked around.

"Stay in the group. What should we go for first?" Josh asked.

"Why don't we get a shopping cart or a stroller or something to carry the stuff in?" Decki suggested.

"Can I get a ride in one of the car ones!" Brianna said almost excitedly. Decki smiled and nodded. Luckily the convertible shaped strollers, for shopping parents were right near them everyone took one and started off.

"What should we start with?" Matty asked.

"I've got sandwiches and some other food in the car so we need to eat that first but we should stock up on other foods. But we'll need more weapons for sure. We should get some extra clothing and blankets and shit. Maybe stop by the army store?" Decki suggested.

"Uhh where is all of that?" the guys asked. The girls looked at each other and smiled. After all a mall is a girl's best friend.

"Follow us." Riley said as she started pushing her 2 kid stroller towards the first stop CVS. Luckily it was very close to where they were.

"We need to do a sweep make sure it's empty of all things …dead." Josh suggested nervously eyeing the store. Matty and Josh looked at each other and took a weapon each. They did a sweep of the store and came out smiling.

"All clear." Matty said. They began to push the strollers in and went through the store.

"What should we take?" Decki asked as she pushed Brianna in the stroller which was obviously too small for her but Brianna didn't care either way.

"We should split it up. Grab bags and start to fill them up with your items. Decki you go over to the drinks and start getting all of the bottled waters and juices. Then get energy drinks, sobe's and soda's last. If we go for sugary foods we'll be likely to burn out quickly. Get like one gallon of milk we'll drink that quickly and who knows when we'll have it again. Get drink mixes too incase water gets too boring after a while. " Riley instructed. Decki nodded and went to the drink sections with Brianna.

"Matty Go get the chips, dips and trail mixes. Grab any dried fruits and cereals. Grab I don't know umm granola bars, poptarts, cheeze it's, crackers of any kind ok?" She said Matty nodded and headed out to the correct aisles.

"Josh I want you to grab the canned cookies. We'll need a pick me up so might as well. Get paper plates and plastic cups, cough drops nasal decongestants, and cough suppressants for both day and night time. Get multi symptom relief capsules, toilet paper, cough drops and multi vitamins. We gotta stay healthy or we'll slow down." Riley smiled and looked around.

"I've got my own list to get." She said as she went through the store.

"Let's see Celestial seasonings 'sleepy time tea'?" she shrugged and threw it into her stroller. She grabbed a few boxes of green tea and continues into the bath aisle.

"Shampoo check. Conditioner, body wash and deodorant check." She sighed. They were on the move they didn't have to smell bad or be grungy after all. Rain would be a good shower time. She moved into an aisle with canned fruits and shrugged throwing in canned peaches, and pineapple, and a few mixed fruit cups. None of which needed refrigeration. Moving into the First aid kit she grabbed the last 2 first aid kits which were quite expensive and quite large.

Thank god she didn't need to buy it. She grabbed a couple of knee, elbow, neck, wrist and back braces just incase and threw it into her steadily over flowing stroller. Everyone looked at each other and chuckled. Riley spotted a few bottles of snore relief and grabbed them. 'Better safe then sorry.' she chuckled at her thought. She grabbed a few extra multi vitamins and some breakfast bars and protein bars. All she could find actually. They cleared the store out of those between the five of them they'd be ok. Running up to the battery section, she took two bags and double bagged it, putting every single battery in the store in the bag. They would need them eventually. She spotted a few flashlights and bug repellants on sale and took those too.

"Ok guys we have to hurry the fuck up!" Decki yelled everyone walked to the front of the store and chuckled they just jacked a shitload of stuff form CVS.

"What should we do go get the clothing then put everything in the car or put this stuff in the cars then go back for clothing?" Matty asked.

"Shopping!" Little Brianna cried out excitedly.

"We don't have time to go unload then come back we can take bags from the stores pack them and run." Josh said quickly.

"Good call." Everyone headed off towards hot topic first. Riley grabbed the largest bag they had and walked over to the sweatshirts. She put 2 large sweatshirts in her bag and a smaller one for warmer days. She walked over to the underwear and took a handful putting about 15 pairs into the bag as well. She took 2 packages of 12 pairs of socks and threw them into the bag. She grabbed regular bras and a few sports bra's and stuffed them quickly into the bag as everyone made their way doing the same. Only the guys were taking boxers. She grabbed a pair of fingerless H.I.M. gloves as well as a few pairs of normal gloves. Taking a studded belt she threw it in. Her bag was overly full so she grabbed another. She began to stuff multiple pairs of baggy black pants with chains and skulls on it. As well as tighter fitting jeans. She threw in a few pairs of sweatpants and shirts and sighed.

"You guys almost done?" she asked to everyone who had been doing the same exact thing as her. Everyone's carts beginning to get over packed.

"Yeah" They all replied. Little Brianna even had a bag of stuff. She didn't quite understand why they weren't paying but Decki assured her it wasn't wrong right now. Grabbing a few xxs wife beaters she nodded to herself.

"Time to go guys!" She called out. Everyone walked as fast as they could out to the cars. In the distance they heard screams and moaning. The zombies weren't more than 20 minutes away.

* * *

I swear they'll meet up with the others soon enough! Please R & R next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. Stopping for lunch

Disclaimer thingy once again. I do not own dawn of the dead OR any of it's characters. I only own the 5 people you've met so far.

* * *

"Shit we need to split up Matty and josh go to the weapon store and get what ever you can and hurry, blankets, guns, and weapons that don't need to be reloaded, survival shit the works but hurry. Give me the keys. Me, Decki and Brianna will load up the cars and start them up. Get walkie talkies radios and CB's ok?" Riley said quickly as they started to empty two carts for the boys to go load up. The guys nodded and ran as fast as they could into the mall, with newly empty carts. They knew where the store was but it was on the second level. Time was pressed. The girls opened the back doors of the hummer and the back up and began to load up the over stuffed bags of stuff into the back of the hummer even using the back seats as storage. After about 10 minutes the zombies were in sight. Far away, but still too close for comfort. There was a lot of them coming. Their steady moans and blood covered mangled bodies running towards them.

"Shit don't they ever stop comming!" Decki cursed.

"Decki you're taking my car with Brianna and Josh. Matty and I will take the hummer ok? Start up the car and stay in the drivers seat until you see josh close by. Just in case. I'll do the same but we should get the cars at least running." Riley said Decki nodded slowly and put Brianna in the middle seat.

"Stay here ok Brie?" She said softly as she ran around into the drivers seat and started the car. Riley started the hummer up and took a deep breath in.

"Oh god hurry!" she mumbled. She rolled down the window and motioned for Decki to do the same so she did.

"We have to pull up to the Mall entrance. It'll save them a short run." She said Decki nodded and both of them drove up quickly. Just then the boys came running out. Their eyes widening as they saw the zombies less than a hundred feet away.

"Fuck!" they yelled as Riley popped open the trunk. The guys began to stuff the rest of the stuff into the car as quickly as possible. Riley opened the drivers' door and got out running to the passengers' door.

"Drive Matty! Josh you drive my car!" She yelled. Josh nodded and threw the remaining bag of weapons into the passengers' seat at Decki's feet. Matty threw his weapons in the center console and hopped in.

"Follow us!" Josh shouted.

"Right!" Matty shouted back. Josh peeled out of the parking lot and sped off in the opposite direction of the zombie mob. Matty instructed Riley how to hook up the CB radio and Josh did the same with Decki.

"We already put it on the same frequency so this should work. Try it out." Matty said calmly.

"Ok." Riley took the microphone hand piece into her hand and pressed the button tentatively.

"Decki?" She said loudly.

"Riles!" Decki's excited voice came.

"How are you guys doing?" She asked as she sat back and waited for an answer.

"We're as good as we can be I guess." She said slowly.

"We should meet up somewhere rest maybe eat something. The zombies are at least 5 miles behind us. We can go for a little while more to give us time to relax a little." Riley yawned.

"Good idea Tell us when to pull over ok?" Decki said sweetly.

"Better idea pull up next to us. No one else is driving and the roads clear so why not be able to see each other." Riley chuckled softly.

"Right on!" within seconds of hanging up so to speak Josh pulled up next to them. Everyone unrolled their windows considering it was nice out and looked at each other.

"Where should we stop?" Decki yelled out the window.

"What about the open field up ahead? It's like 5 miles up the road that's pretty good distance for a quick break." Matty said as he waved at little Brie. She smiled and waved back showing off a small black teddy bear with a red satin bow she had taken from hot topic. Riley smiled tiredly and put her seat back all the way.

"Don't let me fall asleep ok baby?" She said tiredly.

"Baby you've been through a lot taking a small nap won't kill you." Matty said softly throwing a smile at her. Before he even finished Riley's steady breathing could be heard. After a ten minute ride they reached a good spot and pulled over to sit on a large flat rock.

"Baby wake up." Matty said as he kissed Riley's temple. Riley shot up screaming and instantly Matty was holding onto her.

"Woah sweetheart it's ok you're safe." He cooed. She looked around taking in deep breaths.

"Sorry." She muttered under her breath.

"You ok Riles?" Decki asked slowly. Riley just nodded and hopped out of the car going over to her truck.

"We should eat the sandwiches considering there's meat in it and it'll go bad first. There's enough for everyone to have four sandwiches. There's mostly turkey sandwiches but some are ham and even a few are bologna." She said with a smile knowing Brie loved bologna. The child's face lit up as she sat straight up her tiny hands clasped tightly together.

"Bologna !" She screeched excitedly. She was still too young to understand what was going on. And no one was going to ruin it for her. The longer she went on with out knowing of the horrors that had been happening the better. She knew zombies were bad and they scared her. She knew people were sick but she didn't know her family other than Decki and possibly her father were dead. She didn't know people were dying left and right and even they were in severe danger. The longer she went with out knowing this the better. Riley pulled the bag of food out of the truck bed and started handing out sandwiches. Brie got the only two bologna ones and sat happily munching on it.

"I'll trade a ham for a turkey." Josh said as he eyes the ham sandwich.

"Ok!" Matty said as he traded him for it.

"What's the game plan guys?" Decki asked as she watched Brie chasing a bird in the road.

"Stay very close." She warned sternly.

"How rude!" Brie retorted with a lot of attitude to back it up. Everyone chucked as the little girl sat with her hands on her hips. A smile slowly took over her face as she resumed bird chasing.

"We should try to find an army base or something. They might be able to help. I'm sure the army has set up safe zones we just need to find them." Matty said seriously. Riley packed up the remaining ten or so sandwiches and nodded.

"Mmm yeah not to mention we have the radio's and CB's they'll put out bulletins. We should search for one." Decki said as she wiped some Mayo off the corner of her full lips.

"Maybe we should nap. You know have two people stay up at a time get short naps in?"

We all need the rest and there's space to lay out uncramped right now." Josh suggested as he ran a hand through his light blond hair, well what little hair he had. His blue eyes scanned the area carefully. They didn't need any surprises right now. Little Brie came walking up rubbing her eyes.

"Decki I'm tired!" she groaned.

"Well then lets take a nap. Who's staying up?" She questioned.

"I will" Matty offered.

"Me too" Riley seconded tiredly.

"Riles no you need to sleep. I'll stay up too. We can sit on top of the hummer. We'll have a clear view for miles. We can't be surprised in this spot. Great place Matty." Josh said coolly. Matty's hazel eyes lit up at the compliment.

"I am good aren't I?" He said with a mock cockiness. Riley nodded and everyone packed up the car. They had to be ready to leave in a moment's notice. They keys were even left in the ignition. The girls all lay sprawled out on the warm grass. Riley was out in a matter of seconds as well as Brie. Decki how ever laid on her back staring at the clouds. After a few minutes of silence she too fell asleep.

"This is fucked man." Matty said as he sat on the hummer's roof to get a much better view. Luckily in this spot you could see in all directions for at least a mile. Matty nodded rubbing his hands over his tanned face and through his short black hair.

"Yeah. We need a plan though. We can't just drive forever. We'll need to get gas and shit." Josh groaned. Matty looked at Riley's truck bed and smiled.

"Looks like my girl thought ahead." Matty said motioning towards the truck bed where the three containers of gas sat. Josh chuckled and sighed.

"Yeah but how long is that going to last us dude. We've got two cars and the hummer is a gas guzzler, no matter how fucking sweet the whip is." He asked seriously.

"I don't know." Matty said as he leaned back. The two boys talked for about a half an hour before noticing the oncoming mob of the undead.

"Shit we gotta go." Josh said as he got down from the hummer's roof rather quickly. In the distance the zombies could be seen coming closer.

"Girls time to go!" Matty shouted. The girls woke up slowly and when they heard the moaning then darted up towards the cars. Decki scooped up Brie and everyone got in the cars and started to drive off. A little while down the road they spotted a good sized RV just sitting on the side of the road.

"Hey you guys seeing what I am?" Decki's voice came suddenly over the CB.

"Yeah should we check it out?" Riley asked tentatively

"Yeah it'll make traveling easier. Not to mention it's safer than a car well break in wise." Decki muttered.

* * *

please R&R next chapter out soon. 


	6. liveable conditions

Hey guys I'm back I am SOO sorry I haven't been able to update recently. I've been busy at work and haveing some personal issues that took up my time. So here's the next chapter anyway.

* * *

"Hey you guys seeing what I am?" Decki's voice came suddenly over the CB.  
"Yeah should we check it out?" Riley asked tentatively  
"Yeah it'll make traveling easier. Not to mention it's safer than a car well break in wise." Decki muttered.  
"Ok then." Both cars pulled off to the side and everyone took a deep breath. The boys pulled out the weapons they had stolen and sighed. They had done a pretty good job in stocking up. They had quite a few handguns and even some assault rifles. They even managed to get some semi automatic guns.

"Take the hand gun Riley, I want you to cover me ok?" Matty said sternly. Riley was a pretty good shot. Growing up on a ranch and living with a father who loved hunting she could shoot a gun with pretty fair accuracy. Riley nodded and got out of the car. Decki and Brie sat in the truck safely. Decki held a handgun and Brie was asleep in the middle seat. Josh came over and gave the ok to move in. The three of them walked slowly to the car their guns drawn. Matty and Josh both had semi automatic guns while Riley had a mere handgun. Riley steadied her arm and placed her finger gently on the trigger. She cupped her hand with her free hand and took a deep breath in. Matty and josh moved quietly to the door. Matty stood to the side and josh looked at Matty. Matty nodded signaling he was ready and josh opened the door backing away quickly. The door swung open and nothing happened. Matty went in first his gun ready to be used at a moment's notice. Josh quickly followed. They did a quick search and found nothing inside. Coming back out with their weapons down by their side they smiled triumphantly.  
"Nothing inside." Josh explained as he motioned for Decki and Brie to come over. They got out of the car and walked over.  
"Lets see if it even runs first before we get excited." Riley said seriously. She got into the RV and sighed. It was a bit run down but it was in ok condition. Smelled a little funny. Like a mixture of old people, smoke and rotting food. Riley walked to the front of the RV and looked around the drivers' seat. The keys weren't in the ignition.  
"Damn it." Riley cursed loudly.  
"What's wrong?" Matty groaned as he appeared behind her.  
"Can't find the fuckin' keys!" Riley nearly shouted. She folded the visor down for a second and nearly squealed in happiness when an extra key fell out. She put the key in the ignition and the RV sputtered to life. There was about half a tank of gas left in it.  
"It's a go guys!" Riley shouted.  
"Get the extra gas tanks we're gonna fill her all the way up then we'll cipher the gas out of the truck and the hummer and fill up the storage containers!" Riley shouted. Matty and josh ran to get the gas containers out and did as they were told.  
"Decki can you and Brie start unloading the hummer and the truck for me? Put everything right out in front of the RV." Decki nodded and ran to the cars and began unloading it. Josh soon went to help her. Riley began going through the mini fridge and cabinets. The cabinets were mostly bare, a half eaten bag of chips and some plates and cups were really all that was in them. She threw the chips out not trusting them and began to clean the fridge out. Considering the RV could have been there for a day or two. The food had spoiled, that must have been the foul smell that assaulted her nose. Riley cringed and quickly threw everything out. She opened all the windows and the door as wide as possible to air the thing out.  
"Riley we're done." Decki stated as she climbed inside wrinkling her nose as the stench.  
"What the hell is that horrid smell!" Decki muttered.  
"Spoiled food." Riley said casually. That's when Riley's eyes rested on the best thing of her life at the moment _frebreeze_. Riley screamed happily and began spraying the whole RV down with the stuff.  
"What the hell are you—oh god that's over powering." Josh muttered as he walked right back out of the RV. After about 15 minutes the RV was livable. Riley stocked the fridge with the left over sandwiches some of the fruit cups and a few drinks until it was packed. Decki began putting the chips and other such things in the cabinets all except the one on the far right that was for plates and cups. Once all the food was loaded they brought the weapons and clothing on. They put the gas containers in the front of the RV.  
"It's got a bathroom and one bedroom that can fit two people only." Decki said softly.  
"There's also a small dining table four of us could fit and with Brie being so small I'm sure we'll be fine." Matty added.  
"Is everything out of the truck and the hummer?" Decki asked. The guys nodded and everyone took a deep breath in.  
"Let's go." Matty said as he climbed into the driver's seat. The group had left the keys in the ignition incase anyone else could make use of the cars later on. The cars barely had any gas but it might help somewhat. Riley yawned loudly and sighed as she watched the scenery pass by through the tinted window.  
"Riles why don't you girls go lay down on the bed in back?" Josh said as he nodded to Decki and Brie.  
"I don't know." Riley said softly.  
"It wasn't a request." Josh said sternly. Riley sighed and got up walking into the back bedroom. Riley grabbed a pillow and laid down on the floor.  
"Riley why don't you sleep on the bed with us?" Brie asked with a giggle.  
"Because there isn't enough room sweetie. I'm fine on the floor ok so just go to bed." Riley said gently. Decki was already passed out on the bed. Brie followed her sisters' example and laid down falling asleep. Riley eventually nodded off into a dreamless sleep.

**Back in the main room of the RV**

"You want anything to eat or drink dude?" Josh asked as he stood up looking through the fridge.  
"Yeah could you grab me a turkey sandwich and a sprite?" Matty asked. Josh came back a few moments later and gave him what he asked for. The two boys talked as they drove around to an unknown destination.

* * *

Hey guys once again I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm putting the next chapter out soon. Don't think I'm not going to finish this. It might be a short story but I promise It will come to an actual end, even if it takes me a little while.


	7. Safe point

Hello again Here's another part. Please read and REVIEW!!

* * *

Back in the main room of the RV 

"You want anything to eat or drink dude?" Josh asked as he stood up looking through the fridge.  
"Yeah could you grab me a turkey sandwich and a sprite?" Matty asked. Josh came back a few moments later and gave him what he asked for. The two boys talked as they drove around to an unknown destination. Josh fiddled with the radio as Matty drove, settling on one station that came in weakly at best. It was a man as far as the two boys could tell. After a few minutes they realized the same message had been repeating.

"What's it saying?" Josh said as he leaned in. Matty just sighed and turned it up causing josh to jump up with a yelp of surprise.

"Shit kid! Don't do that shit." He said sourly as he rubbed his aching ear.

"Well don't lean in so close next time." Matty said rather flatly. The mans voice started to come in a little more strongly as they neared a radio tower.

'Military safe point at the old packing mill on Krag Street….full facilities in tact….' Was the only part of the message the boys could pick out. They both smiled to one another and nodded. Everyone knew where that mill was. It was rumored to have burned down a while ago. But everyone knew the government had just taken hold of it for their own purposes. Matty put down his food and started off towards the old mill where salvation was supposed to be held.

"Put my food back Josh and wake the girls. Let them know about the good news." Matty smiled. Now maybe this nightmare would end. To some extent at least, he knew it wouldn't ever be normal again, but at least with a safe point there was hope for a new start.

Josh nodded and bounded off to the back of the RV which housed the sleeping girls. The door slammed open causing the girls to wake in a panic.

"Fuck baby don't do that!" Decki scolded angrily as she clutched her chest. Riley sat up and rubber her tired eyes.

"What's the reason for such a rude wake up call?" she asked through a yawn.

"We found a safe point through the radio!" he nearly yelled.

The girls eyes lit up as they jumped up excitedly.

"So get changed throw out the bloody clothes and lets get ready to go we'll be there in about a day or so!" he explained happily.

"Where is it?" Brie asked innocently enough even though it was the burning question on the girls' minds.

"The old mill in the next town. Told you it was being run by the government!" he said with a lopsided grin. Riley was the first out of the bedroom. She walked into the RV's bathroom with a bag of clothing. She brought out a simple pair of jeans that brought out her form quite nicely. She slipped her old pair of blood stained jeans off and threw them out the window with a shrug. She pulled her shirt off along with the rest of her clothing and did the same thing with them.

She ran the sink's water until the sink was full. Then she began to wash the dried blood off of her. She could do with a shower but this was the best she got. She quickly slid into her undergarments and pulled the newly acquired jeans on and zipped them up. They fit nicely and allowed her to move freely. She pulled out a long sleeved black shirt with a grey blur of things on the front of it on, The shirt resting on the tops of her arms exposing her shoulders. She sighed and pulled her hair out of her pony tail letting her hair fall onto her shoulders. She put on some make up and sighed. At least now she looked presentable.

She stepped out and was greeted with Decki, who had a new set of clothing as well. She nodded tiredly to Riley and walked into the now free bathroom.

Young Brianna sat with a new pair of clothing. Obviously the little girl had dressed herself. Her bright blue pants clashing with the orange and red shirt she had on, but she was quite pleased with herself. Riley chuckled and sat down next to her.

"My Brie that's some outfit you got there." She said with a soft smile. Brie's face lit up as she grinned happily.

"Thanks I picked it out myself!" she said cheerfully.

"I can see that." Riley smiled. Matty came into the room and smiled. Josh had taken over driving for a while.

"Well don't you girls look just beautiful!" he grinned. Brie smiled and stood up modling her outfit for him.

Riley stood up and walked over to him in just a few short steps. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. The comforting feeling of his arms around her made her almost forget the horrific events going on. Now Matty and her friends were her life. The only things she had left to live for.

"It's ok Riley we've found a safe place. We'll be ok now." He said with a comforting squeeze. Suddenly the bus lurched to the side quickly causing everyone to fall over.

"What the hells going on?" Decki screamed as she flew out of the bathroom pulling pants over her legs quickly.

"They just popped up out of no where!" Josh screamed as one of them threw itself at the RV's hood. Josh hit it hard the force of the car making blood splatter everywhere. The RV was beginning to shake as the zombies began throwing themselves into it as a mob. They banged just under the windows, which everyone was grateful for the height of. The door began to rattle as Josh slowed the pace trying not to crash the large vehicle. Riley ran over and quickly locked it.

"Josh go faster!" Decki screamed in a panic.

"I can't I'll crash if I do!" he yelled back.

"Brianna get under the table!" Riley yelled as she ran to the bedroom getting pillows and cushioning of any kind. If they crashed They would need all the cushioning they could get. Decki and Brie sat under the table with pillows surrounding them. It was the only thing Riley could think of. These things were fast. They were running as if they had no sense of strain or fatigue in their bodies.

"They're keeping up with us!" Mattie shouted.

Suddenly a large explosion to the right took place causing the zombies to turn their attention towards the explosion. They all sat in shock as they watched the zombies run off towards the noise.

"Go now Josh!" They all yelled in unison as they came back to their situation.

The diversion gave them a clear path leading up to a tall electric fence with barbed wire over the top of it. A path was marked by cones leading towards the Mill. It was closer than they thought it to be. A small black hummer was coming down the path towards them. Heavily armed Men clearly sitting out the windows weapons drawn. They rolled up to the gate and the driver got out with a mega phone.

"Please step out of your vehicle now with your hands up!" a strong stern voice boomed. They all began looking around to see if any zombies were around.

"Is it safe to step out around here?" Matty yelled out as he himself hung out the window with his hands up.

"There were a ton of those fuckin' things back there!" he said wearily.

"This area is clear. Now come out with your hands up!"

Matty went back into the RV and shrugged.

"I bet they're just taking precautions for themselves. Lets go." They carefully unlocked the RV door and stepped out one by one. Decadence held Brie on her right hip.

"Have any of you been bitten or gotten their blood into an open wound of any kind?" The man asked very seriously as his men aimed their guns at them.

"No, No one here has." Josh answered.

The man nodded to one of his men and they jumped out of the car running to defuse the fence for a brief moment so they could let them in. The other men however held their guns steady just n case.

"This doesn't feel right." Decki whispered to Riley as they slowly entered the gates.

"I know I don't like their attitudes." Riley said flatly through a forced smile.

"All right we'll take you to the quarantine stations and then get your info and get you settled." The man obviously in charge said. Riley took a moment to study him. He had dark brown eyes and graying hair. But what struck Riley the most was the three claw like scars on his right cheek. She shivered unintentionally as she walked past him.

"Graton go get their vehicle and bring it into the base. Strip it of any food and weapons. We need all we can get." He said sourly, once they were out of hearing range.

The four men who led them to the quarantine station walked silently beside them. Riley caught one man staring down at her chest. She looked at him with disgust and rolled her eyes giving him a harsh glare. Once in quarantine they had a small woman with rather large glasses come in to check them out. The armed soldiers stood ready, waiting for any movement of hostility. The woman smiled at them, though the smile never reached her eyes. Her dull blue eyes looked over a blank chart.

"I just need to check you out make sure you're not infected, then you can get integrated with the rest of the survivors." Her voice came softly. After a basic physical and checking of their bodies for bite marks they were all declared uninfected. They were allowed a few minutes to dress when the soldiers from before came back in unarmed. With the threat of infection gone they had no need for the extra force.

"Ladies and gentlemen you're rooms are this way, so if you'll please follow me." A tall man with blonde hair said dully.

The boys nodded and walked ahead of the girls to lead the way.

"Umm if it's possible Decki, Brie and myself would like our own room." Josh asked with a small

"No girls and guys sleep separately." The man said sharply.

"What! What the fuck is this high school!" Josh shouted.

"Calm your voice sir right the fuck now!" The soldier said as he dropped the formal attitude.

Everyone shut up taking a step back out of shock.

"We keep the men and women separate for the girl's protection. We don't need the temptation messing with our men and their minds. Not all men can control themselves; not saying that's a problem here but we're not taking the risk." He said coldly.

* * *

If you want to read some of my other stories (ones which in my mind are a ton better than this). My hearts not into this so much, but the stories on my Fictionpress account are alot better, seeing as how my hearts into them. The link is in my profile. 


	8. Realizations come far too late

They walked them into the large mill they had closed off to use as a base. Once inside they were greeted by a few of the men and a few civilians. So far it was just the group of teens, two women and an adult male. They made introductions and were given a tour. It seemed the man in charge was named Mark. His attitude wasn't the best but at least they were safe.

"We don't have much for food but dinner is in a few hours. Feel free to walk around." The soldier from earlier said as he walked past them. Riley looked over to see Matty staring down one of the older women. She was maybe 22 or so, tall slender with long black hair. She stared back and smiled at him. Riley rolled her eyes. This was becoming a reoccurring problem in their relationship. She walked over and threw her arms around Matty's waist and glared at the woman, who just smiled back at her. She looked up and glared at Matty who just chuckled nervously. Riley shook her head and stormed off.

"Riley wait!" Matty said with a groan. He ran off after her. She turned and opened the door into the garden and started walking in not paying attention. She screamed when a zombie stopped short to the left of her making her stumble back against the wall. The zombie tried to get at her, snapping its jaws and moaning as it struggled to get free of the choker around its neck.

"Riley!" Matty ran over standing in front of her.

"Ah yes meet Gary. He was turned about a day ago. Poor fucker." Mark said as he walked casually into the garden.

"You have one of them chained up! Kill the fucking thing!" Riley screamed, her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

"Nah it's too fun watching him. We're studying them anyway. See how long they live with out food. you know that kinda shit." He said with an excited voice. Riley gave him a disgusted look.

"Don't look at me like that princess. It has to be done." He shot at her.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me princess." She spat at him. Riley looked away and shook her head. She brushed past Matty and walked off. Matty walked off after her leaving Mark in the garden to taunt Gary. By the time Matty got into the hall Riley was gone. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

Riley walked deeper into the halls and sighed. She came across a door that was slightly ajar.

"We'll put it in their food. I promised you boy's girls and have I not delivered? You boys need a pick me up. The new short haired chick might be a problem she seems feisty." one of the men said. This caught Riley's attention. Damn right she was feisty. A scowl came over her face when she realized what they were planning to do. She was far from stupid. Men had needs and in times of desperation they might go overboard to have those needs met. Her stomach churned nervously.

"We'll put extra meds in hers. Make her a little less able to fight back." Riley turned to run. She had to warn the others. When she turned around she bumped into Mark who grinned down at her. Her eyes widened. So much for keeping girls and guys separate for their protection. They probably were planning on keeping them separate so the other men couldn't interfere. She turned to run but he caught her by the waist hoisting her up. She opened her mouth to scream but his hand clamped down over her mouth. She bit down hard making him cry out in pain. He pulled her into the room where the two men from before were talking they looked horrified. She kicked, thrashed tried to punch, anything to get free. No way in hell was she being taken down with out a fight.

"Looks like we have ourselves a little lost lamb who likes to eavesdrop."

"Let me go!" She yelled in panic as they pushed shit off of the table and threw her on top of it. The two men ran over to help him hold her down. She fought back as hard as she could. She winced at the pain of their fingers biting into her skin. She could feel the bruises forming already. Mark held her jaw shut, being mindful of her biting habits. She swung her fist to the side hitting one man square in the face. He reeled back clutching his broken nose. She smiled as she saw the blood pouring down his face.

"Bitch broke my fucking nose!" He wailed. Mark leaned over and punched her hard in the face thrusting her head painfully to the side. She kicked out, thrashed punched and screamed. They were having a hell of a time holding her. She reached out grabbing the other mans shirt pulling him forward. He lost his balance and fell over into Mark knocking him down. She rolled off the table and scrambled to her feel taking off down the halls screaming.

"Don't eat the food it's drugged!" She screamed frantically as she ran into the dining hall everyone stared oddly at her. Josh shot up along with Decki, when seeing her bloody lip they started over towards her worriedly just as Mark and the three men came running in with guns. Mark grabbed Riley by the hair pulling her up. She grimaced in pain at her burning scalp.

"Don't eat the food it's drugged!" She screamed. Mark Pulled her head back further, earning a low grunt of pain from Riley.

"Hey let her go!" Josh shouted angrily. Decki and Brianna stood behind him as the other two men aimed their guns at them.

"Don't move." Mark shouted. Josh froze, his fists clenched angrily, his eyes narrowed dangerously on Mark. Decki nudged his back alerting him to her presence.

"I've got a gun in my pants. Take it." She whispered in his ear. Josh slowly reached back as she handed him the hand gun. Josh pulled it out and took aim at Mark's head.

"I said let her go, or I'll shoot your ass." He yelled. Mark slowly began walking Riley towards the garden. Riley struggled hard but was no match for Mark's strength. He dragged her out to the garden and held tightly to the fistful of her hair. She began shouting a string of curses at her captors. He spun her around and shoved her almost face to face with Gary. The chained up zombie from before, went into a frenzy. She was just barely out of his reach. The zombie screamed and thrashed trying it's hardest to get to her.

"Shoot me kid and she dies." He said coldly. Decki began to scream.

"Josh just shoot him!" Riley screamed. Mark just gave Josh a devious grin.

"Josh just fucking shoot him!" Riley screamed as Mark shook her around slightly, a large grin playing on his lips. Riley could only guess where the 3 scars on Mark's face had come from. Attacking other human beings. He was sick.


	9. Marines to the rescue

They stood at a stand off for a moment before a few other men with guns came running in. Their outfits tan cameo. A gun was placed to Marks neck. Marines. God how she was thankful for them.

"Stand down soldier." A firm commanding voice called out. The men were surrounded by the new arrivals.

"Blow me." Mark said.

"I out rank you soldier that was not a request!" The man sad firmly.

"Look around fucker, there is no chain of command now it's a free for all." He smiled. He pulled Riley back from the zombie and held her to him his hand snaking it's way around her throat. She grimaced as he applied pressure. She gasped for air. The man holding the gun to Mark looked her over, her face held a new forming bruise right under the eye and on her chin. Her lip was split and bleeding slightly, but she hadn't been bitten.

"Let the girl go." He said coldly. The man reached out slowly with his free hand, never releasing his gun he grabbed Riley's arm firmly.

"I think not!" He turned swiftly to toss Riley to the zombie She screamed as he did. The soldier, with his hand still on her arm, pulled her to him quickly just before she fell. He took aim and placed a single shot into Marks head and one in Gary's. Riley looked up at the man who had just saved her life and blinked. The events not yet registering in her mind. The other soldiers in the base were apprehended and tied up with zip ties.

"You guys ok?" The taller man asked. Riley shook her head and sighed.

"Um yes." She said slightly disoriented, her voice raspy. Matty came running in the room pulling his pants up as he did.

"What's going on?" He said out of breath. Lipstick was smeared over his lips and neck. Riley looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Matty?" She said with a tiny hurt voice.

"Baby are you ok?" He rushed over to her looking at her bruised face, obviously trying to turn her attention off of what he just got caught doing, by his own stupidity.

He reached out gently to touch her arm but she pulled back. A look of pain crossed over her face.

"You son of a bitch." She whispered.

"Baby I'm sorry it just happened. You know it means nothing to me. Baby I love yo-" he started she put a hand up for him to stop talking. He reached out to touch her again.

"Baby-" He said softly, earning him a punch to the face, he reeled back holding his face in pain. She shook off her fist painfully and stormed off shaking her head.

"You're an asshole!" Decki yelled as she slapped him and walked away with Brianna. Josh gave him a dirty look and walked off with his girlfriend.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked stupidly to himself.

"Your girlfriend was out here getting attacked and almost killed and you're off fuckin around with some other girl. What do you think it was for you moron." The taller obviously in charge man said he walked away leaving Matty alone in the garden. The man walked after the distressed girl finding her leaning against the wall in the hallway her head in her bruised and blood spattered hands.

"You ok?" He asked as he bent down. He noticed her shaking and reached out placing a hand firmly on her trembling shoulder, unsure of how else to comfort her.

"I can't do this." She mumbled softly. She looked up at him, her eyes betraying how weak she felt. He looked over her freshly bruised face and sighed. The world coming to an end, nearly getting killed, getting the crap beaten out of her and finding her boyfriend runs off with the first slut he meets, qualifies as a good reason to be down.

"I think you can. You handled yourself well out there. Besides you've got a pretty good right hook if memory serves me well." He offered. Her eyes burned with tears she refused to let fall.

"No I can't. I don't have anyone now. Decki has Josh and Brianna, and they're my friends and all but I don't really have anyone like they do. I can't do this by myself." She said sadly, her voice quivering.

"Well I don't know how much help I can be but you've got me if you need to talk." He said gently. She looked up into his tanned face and dabbed gently at her swollen eye, wiping a tear away. She studied his face, The way his pale gray eyes seemed to look right through her. Her eyes flickered across his face taking in the strong jaw line and the fullness of his lips. The way his dark hair was tucked away neatly under the helmet he wore. She over all found him to be quite handsome. He stood up holding out his hand for her. She stared at it for a moment and placed her tiny frail hands in his. She chuckled softly at the size difference. He pulled her up gently and smiled down at her.

"My name is Logan Flynn, What's yours?" He asked as they started walking down the halls together.

"Riley Linscott, Well my real name is Rylean but I go by Riley or Riles." She half smiled.

"Well Riley it's nice to meet you." He said with a grin. Riley smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

"You too Logan." Just then her stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Looks like someone's hungry." He chuckled as he looked down at the smaller woman next to him. There was a good foot or so difference in height. She blushed slightly making him smile.

"Come on lets go get some food." He grinned. Her face paled considerably.

"No." She said simply as she stopped.


	10. New affections and a time for escape

OKAY SO I'M SORRY THEY'VE BEEN SO SHORT, BUT LONGER CHAPTERS ARE ON THE WAY. I'VE OFFICIALLY GOTTEN MY INTERNET BACK AND I CAN RESUME WRITING INSTEAD OF ONLY BEING ABLE TO DO A LITTLE BIT AND POSTING WHAT I'VE GOT.** WARNING BELOW IS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT AND SOME NASTY LANGUAGE MATURE READERS ONLY! **

"What's wrong." Logan asked as he took a step back to where she stopped.

"They drugged the food. They were going to..." She stopped looking around as she rubbed nervously at her arms. Logan scoffed as he realized what she was trying to say.

"Fuckin' pigs." He mumbled.

"Well we can find food they haven't used yet. I'm sure they only did that batch can't risk themselves getting drugged can they?" He offered. She nodded and started walking slowly next to him. She was still a bit apprehensive about going back into that room. When he walked into the kitchen he looked around.

"Looks like a tornado came through here what slobs." He said with a bored tone. He loved to cook but his kitchen was always clean.

"This is where they attacked me first." She said slowly from the doorway, nervously rubbing her reddening arms. she was scratching herself so hard she was beginning to bleed.

"Hey now stop that." He rushed over and took hold of her hands.

"You're hurting yourself." He said gently. She looked away and sighed taking a breath in to calm herself.

"Let's just get the food and eat somewhere else." She asked quietly. He nodded and walked over to the refrigerator.

"You like eggs?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah I do." She said softly as she sat on the counter beside him. She just didn't feel safe with him too far away, her nerves were officially shot.

"Ok good, we don't actually have any." He grinned widely at her. She smiled and smacked his arm playfully.

"Jerk!" She muttered. He smiled even more, pleased hat he could put a smile on her face.

"We do how ever have some steak tips. Looks like they were holding out on you with the good food." He said as he pulled them out. He looked around and dug through the cabinets for a moment.

"Yes!" He said victoriously as he held a half empty bottle of A1 sauce. She chuckled at him and hopped off the counter looking for something to cook them in. She found a flat frying pan and shrugged it would have to do.

"Should I be worried about your cooking? I won't get food poisoning will I?" She joked.

"You wound me with your words!" He said dramatically. She laughed softly and handed him the frying pan.

"I'm actually a good cook thank you." He smiled. She blushed slightly and nodded.

"We'll see Mr. Flynn." She joked. He turned on the stove and began preparing to make the steak tips. After a few minutes of getting to know each other the food was done. He handed her a plate of steak tips cooked in the A1 sauce and smiled.

"See I told you." He grinned. She smiled back and took them out into the hall. Logan followed her. He took off his helmet and set his gun on the ground next to him. She smiled and ruffled his buzz cut hair.

"Hey now watch the hair!" He joked batting her hand away gently.

"You're such a girl-" She teased her face falling quickly. She looked down and sighed. Logan frowned and turned around seeing her hopefully ex walking down the hall flirting with the dark haired chick he had cheated on her with. Matty strolled up to them an arrogant smile on his face.

"Hi Riley, and uh dude. I didn't catch your name." He said casually. Logan glared at him. He hated men who abused and cheated on woman. It wasn't very manly. Curse his moral upbringing.

"I didn't give it." He said firmly.

"How are you doing by the way?" The girl asked as she draped herself over Matty. Her shrill nasally voice agitated Riley beyond words.

"Fuck off slut." She snapped as she set her food down. Logan followed suit. He stood up to his full height, a few inches taller than Matty.

"Hey fuck you, just because you can't hold onto your man doesn't mean you can give me an attitude. I was trying to be nice!" She whined. Riley Clenched her fists. Matty knowing her temper, stood in front of the woman.

"Riles where do you get off being a bitch? She hasn't done anything to you." He said as he walked right up to her face towering over her.

"Whoa now back off." Logan said as he watched the younger man advance on Riley an angry look crossing his face. Logan stepped in front of her getting nose to nose with the shorter man.

"Whoa military brat coming to the rescue." Matty snapped. Logan shoved him backwards.

"Well aren't you a tough guy. Cheating on a girl who obviously cared a lot about your stupid ass." He snapped. Riley stood there silently.

"Let's just go eat Logan. You can have him you fucking whore, hope he makes you miserable." She snapped. She bent down picking up their food. Logan stared down the younger man and started walking towards Riley.

"What ever she's a fucking cunt anyway." Matty said under his breath, hurt flickered across Riley's face. Logan balled up his fists and turned around slamming it into Matty's face. Matty fell to the floor out cold. Logan didn't so much as flinch.

"Piece of shit" He muttered. She grabbed the food as he picked up his helmet and gun. The two of them left the whiney woman to wait at her unconscious boy toy. They found a quieter space upstairs and sat down. Logan put his stuff down and turned around only to have Riley flinging herself into his arms. She buried her head into his neck and held on tightly. He sighed and pulled his arms around her tightly.

"Hey now don't mind that jerk." He looked down to see her eyes full of tears.

"Hey none of that." He said gently as he wiped away one of her tears with his thumb.

"Thank you. I just….this is all too much." She cried. He pulled her in closer and held on tightly his hand gently holding the back of her head.

"Look we'll get through this all." He said softly into her hair. He left her cry it out for a minute before he pulled her away to look at her. He offered her a smile as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying to you about my problems. I barely know you, besides zombie apocalypse's and all, are way more important." She said softly.

"Don't be I don't mind." He offered as he sat down patting the space next to him. He handed her a plate of food which she took as she sat down.

"Thanks." She sighed and slowly pulled herself form his arms. She walked to the table and grabbed their food bringing it to him. They sat and ate in silence.

"So where were you when this all started?" He asked softly. Riley furrowed her brows.

"I was at home. Sleeping actually. I woke up and went to grab something to eat in the kitchen and my friend Decki came pounding at my door. She ran in and was so frantic I couldn't understand her. We watched it on the news. Thought we had more time before it spread to where we were. We loaded up my truck with all the food we could fit. We didn't know how long we might need to wait it out. Canned goods, made sandwiches with all the meat and cheese I had, so we could eat that first, grabbed clothes and what ever medical supplies I had." She started. Logan was a bit taken back that she was able to focus during a crisis. Planning things out.

"Decki wanted to go pick up her family. Her little sister, her brother and parents. We started to drive there but the infection was already in town. Sooner than we thought. I hit someone with my truck. He jumped on the hood and wouldn't let go, so i started fishtailing the truck to force him off. It was horrible. I felt like I was killing him." She said as she shivered at the memory.

"They're already dead. I know it doesn't help a lot but, if you think of them as once being alive it will eat you up inside." Logan said as he rested his arm on his knee propping up his head in his hand.

"I know. When we got to Decki's house, I parked on the lawn, left the car running, we got out and I locked the doors and took my keychain with the automatic unlock button. That way I could unlock it when we got there and no one could steal my car. I took a crow bar and Decki had an axe. We went in and heard nothing. When we got upstairs we heard her sister screaming in the bathroom. Her mother and brother," She paused for a moment. Logan waited patiently, already shocked at how clear headed she had been through out it all. She would make a good soldier.

"It was too late, they were like the others. Decki froze, when they came at us she couldn't do it. So I had to. I told her to get in the bathroom with her sister and not to come out until I gave the ok. She did, and I had to bash my best friends mothers skull in. Then my ex boyfriends. I almost threw up. I told them to come out but to cover Brianna's face. They did. We ran out and got into the car and drove off just as a crowd started to gather. We drove to the mall after speaking to the guys. They had stolen a hummer and wanted us to meet them, so we could stock up. We raided CVS for food and supplies, the guys raided a weapons store. We loaded up the hummer and drove for a while. Then we found an RV we cleaned it out and loaded that up, ciphered the gas from both my truck and the hummer on top of the two canisters I had filled up earlier. and we just drove. That's when we found this place. I knew from the start. Something didn't feel right." She sighed heavily.

"What about you?" He thought for a moment about her question.

"I was just about to go on vacation. I was at the airport heading for the Bahamas. I got the phone call that there was an emergency and all personnel was to return to base. I got there and we watched those news casts and waited to be briefed. Got loaded up and moved out to look for survivors and neutralize the threat. It got a bit out of hand when we realized just how man people had been infected and how fast it spread. We lost contact for a while. A few of my men got picked off but we managed to make it with most of us alive. We found this place and we were let in with some hostility from the other men. We took over and went through on a sweep that's how we found you out in the garden." He said simply. His story wasn't quite as traumatic considering his training. She nodded.

"So what do we do from here?" She asked softly. He looked at her and sighed.

"We'll probably stay her for a little while. Rest up, train you and your friends how to use a gun. Your ex doesn't get one. He's a risk in my eyes." He said with a grin. Riley smiled.

"So you'll really train us with a gun?" She said with a grin. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried?" He asked. She laughed softly and shook her head.

"No, I'm just shocked you would train us to use them." She sighed and stood up stretching her body out. Logan got up and laughed.

"Why wouldn't we let you defend yourselves? It makes our job easier." He said with a wink. She laughed and looked around.

"Want to get a head start?" She contemplated his question and smiled.

"I'm a good shot with a shot gun, don't know about a rifle. So I'll take you up on that offer." he smiled and took her hand grabbing his gear he headed to the roof. Once on top he could see quite a few infected had surrounded the area.

"hello target practice." He said somberly. He pulled his gun out and handed it to her. She took hold of it getting used to the weight in her hands.

"These things are fucking heavy how do you hold them like they weigh nothing?" She said half seriously.

"You get used to it." he said casually. He stood behind her and showed her how to hold it properly. She swallowed hard as she felt him behind her. His cologne was filling her nose, making it hard for her to focus as he explained on how to load and unload the gun. She became aware of every point of contact between the two of them. His hands on hers, his arms brushing against hers. The steady rise and fall of his chest up against her back firmly.

"Riley hello, are you listening?" He said suddenly in her ear. She shook herself out of her daze and turned her head to look at him.

"Sorry. Spaced out." She said quietly as he smiled at her. She lowered the gun and turned around in his arms. He looked down at her with a confused grin. She bit her lower lip gently.

"How do you keep so calm about shooting these…things." She said difficultly.

"Training. It's not easy but I have to keep reminding myself, they're not alive, not anymore. And the more important one, it's me or them. I'l going to make sure I live before I think of someone who is no longer alive to begin with." He said as he looked into her saddening eyes.

"You ready for a trial run? Assuming you can pay attention this time?" He breathed softly into her ear. She shivered and nodded her head. He showed her how to take aim and once se had her target in sight she took a deep breath in and fired. Her shot not being too bad off she yelped when she struck the neck of her target, blood spraying out relentlessly. She gagged and stepped back into Logan who put his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

"It gets easier I promise." He said softly. Tears filled her eyes as he took the gun laying it aside. He pulled her into a hug and she held on tight, trying to keep from crying.

"I don't think I ca-" Logan cut her off by pressing his lips against hers firmly. For a moment she forgot all about the current dilemma. She allowed herself to let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. They stumbled back a few feet and forced him to sit on a crate. She climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Both of them were completely enveloped in the kiss. She shrugged off her light jacket and he of his vest. The pushed into each other their hands roaming each others clothed body, exploring the curves, memorizing them. His strong hands slipped under her shirt moving up and down the length of her back and over her sides. She shivered at his touch. She began un buttoning his shirt eagerly. He paused for a moment and broke away.

"Riley are you sure about this?" He said breathlessly. She smiled softly and grabbed his face pulling his lips into hers once again. Having her consent he moved his lips to her neck, gently biting and kissing the soft milky skin of her neck. She let out a groan of pleasure, sending an urge through him. He wanted her, bad. He gently grabbed her hair tugging her head back, exposing more of her throat to him. He kissed down to her collar bone and released her hair. She clung to him, her skin feeling like it was on fire.

"God Rylean you are so beautiful." He breathed against her skin. She stopped for a moment. He used her full name. She normally would have scolded someone for that, but the way he said it sounded good to her ears. He noticed her pause and stopped looking worriedly into her eyes, he was going to feel like such an ass if she wasn't ready for this or was beginning to regret it. He looked into her eyes and she into his. She smiled softly and leaned over kissing him gently. He looked at her in confusion and pushed him into a laying position on the long crate. She leaned down placing her hands on his firm chest. She tore at his shirt until it was out of her way, allowing her tiny hands to explore his muscular body. Just as they were about to go any further the sound of gun fire and screams erupted from inside. Their heads shot up in surprise. They quickly gathered their clothing and made their way to the stairs, Logan leading the way his gun drawn.

"Stay behind me." He ordered. He opened the door to the building and looked around, the hall was clear. They started downstairs Riley stayed close behind. They found a few people who were hurrying through the halls.

"What's going on!" Logan asked.

"They got inside!" A woman screamed. Riley's heart skipped a beat. Her friends were inside.

"Stay with us we'll get out of here!" Riley said. Logan nodded as he led the way. Two of his men rounded the corner, their guns drawn.

"Alverson, Tracey!" Trent called. The two men nodded their heads in acknowledgement, neither taking their eyes off their scopes.

"What are our orders sir?" Alverson said as he closed in on them.

"Find survivors and get to the trucks. We gotta go this place isn't safe." Logan turned around to look at the few survivors they had come across.

"Find a weapon, a bat, wrench, anything." He instructed. He handed Riley a pocket knife and and focused his attention. The sounds of moaning and screaming grew more intense.

"We should find a safe room and start leading survivors there until we can all move out to the trucks." Donaldson suggested.

"No that'll just be leaving them to sit like wounded animals. When we find more of our men we can have a few escort them to the trucks." Logan said as they began to move out. Logan in front the other men in the back watching the rear.

"We've got an RV here, with extra gas in it. I'm taking it with us. There's supplies in it." Riley said. Logan sighed reluctantly agreeing. Then they heard Decki and Brianna screaming.

"Run girls!" Josh yelled from not too far away. Logan broke the door down into the room where their screams were coming from, Decki and Brie stood in horror thinking it was more zombies coming to attack. Decki held a protective grip on her sister. Josh stood fighting off a zombie. Logan shot it once in the head, eliminating the threat. Riley ran out past Logan and embraced her friends.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried out.

"Riley Matty's gone." Josh said reluctantly. Riley felt a pang of pain. He was a jack ass for sure but he didn't deserve to die. Just then gun fire erupted; four of Logan's men backed into the room firing at a growing hoard of zombies.

"Any more survivors?" Logan asked as he took out a few. His accuracy impressive to say the least.

"No sir, we need to get out of here now." One of the men said quickly. Logan nodded and told them to get to the trucks. They backed out of the room and started towards the rear exit. The soldiers effectively taking out all threats. They made a mad dash for the garage and got into the trucks. Riley ran into the RV and found they hadn't touched anything yet. Good luck for them. She searched for the keys quickly. Decki, Brie, Josh and Logan all got in. Logan waited by the door his gun aimed at the entrance.

"Where's the keys!" She shouted worriedly. Brie began to cry as Decki put her on the counter, keeping her away from all of the windows. Riley frantically searched for the keys yelling happily when she found them. Riley got into the drivers seat and started up the RV They pulled out of the garage bursting through the doors. Two hum V's followed them closely. Gun fire rang out as the hoard started to follow the trucks; zombies coming from every which way. Decki and Brianna sat on the floor. Decki holding tightly to her sister trying to calm her down.


End file.
